Hissing Slytherin Prince & Prideful Gryffindor
by Tanya-is-terrific
Summary: Hermione the prideful gryffindor is going to hogwarts hopeing for a different year,not knowing how different it will be by Drako Hissing Slytherin Prince.There both heads so ultimate harrasment and arguing but in this evil agressivness will romance bloom?


**Hey everyone, this is my first fic hope you all like it please read and review. :D**

**Summary: Hermione Granger the prideful gryffindor princess is going to hogwarts after the war with her friends, hopeing to have a different year. While she doesn't know how different her year will be by Drako Malfoy the hissing slytherin prince. She is the new head girl and guess what malfoy is the new head boy. Ofcourse this will result in ultimate harrasment and arguing but in this evil agressivness will there result a romance? **

**Read to find out bet all of you will love and please read and review. Need reviews before writing the next chapter :) **

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione!" Ginny yelled across the train, trying to get my attention. "hey ginny how are you?" I said rather enthusiastically cause this was the second time we met this<p>

summer (after the war). "I'm great, I just cant wait to start this 7th year at school, it's gonna be so fun! I bet we can even meet some hot guys!" "yes this year will be great" I

also mummbled "I want this year to be different" "what was that i couldn't hear you?" ginny said "Oh nothing just ummm thinking about the classes". I said bluntly, 'Oh come on

Mione were about to start the 7th year of school and your already thinking about classes?" She made a frown, but then a wide grin appeared. Oh no i thought to myself that grin

comes when ginny is up to something. "OK perfect" she said loudly, "what?" I was confused now? "Alright i have a great suprise for you, come with me for 2 hours and you can't

say anything you have to be quiet and then you will thank me." "Hmmmm i'm not sure ginny?" "no need to be ok now come on lets go before the train leaves" She checked her

watch and it read 2:30 "ok we have exactly 2 hours before we have to leave to meet up with harry and ron and get on hogwarts express." "great i said half heartedly". Ginny

and me took the taxi for 10 minutes and then we arrived at the shopping plaza? "what? Ginny i hate shopping you know that, instead of shopping I can be studying and getting

ready for the new school year." "NO NO NO! she yelled i said no talking just come with me and trust me you will thank me!" "Ok if you say so" I wasn't pleased with shopping

but I guess I could trust ginny on this. So she took me into the mall and we started shopping like crazy, she bought clothes and packed them in a suitcase and miniturized it. she

said "ok no need to worry I have packed your suitcase and all your books are in it" "But ginny!" "BUT nothing I got permission from your parents and they said it was fine". I

thought to myself of course my mom would agree on this. Then she took me into a bazar and in about an hour I came out stunned looking myself in the mirror "wow oh my

gosh" "i knew you'd say that" ginny said laughingly. I looked so different my hair had gotten trimmed, it was straightned 3 times then curled into beautiful perfect curls not to

elegant just perfect. My hair was soft as silk and finally it was not bushy not that I cared though, My nails (and toenails) were painted sparkling purple that looked gorgeous. My

face was glowing with a hint of blush and makeup, and my eyebrows were waxed. "ginny thanks so much!" I said very very happily. " no problem anytime but were not done

yet, come with me" "ok." We walked into a beautiful store with all the clothes you can imagine. "ginny you know we only have 30 minutes?" "yes now lets hurry up," We walked

through rows and rown until she stopped at a beautiful outfit which was a mid thigh skirt that was lavender purple, then there was a dressy shirt that had designs all over it it

was lavender as well and very sparkly. Then there was a pair of stiletos not that tall and the color of my nails and it had lavender diamonds all over it. "This is beautiful!" I

exclaimed "good cause thats what your wearing" "ummm I dont think so I mean thats not my type of clothing, instead why dont i get that outfit?" it was some capris that were

white and a plain shirt with white flip flops. "ewww no now your wearing this no if or buts!" she said demandingly, well it couldn't hurt so why not "I agreed". Then i came out

the dressing room and ginnys jaw dropped open "what is it really bad?" I said worried "no oh my gosh you look stunning!" Then she dragged me to the register i paid for it and

we left. Before we left for the hogwarts express we took a short break and went to starbucks to get drinks and use the bathroom. I went to the bathroom quickly and looked in

the mirror i was shocked i really looked good. Then behind me quietly came ginny she said "I know it's great a well done masterpiece" We both laughed "yes it is" I said. After a

while we hurried to hogwarts express and on the way we met up with harry and ron. Ron said "bloody hell hermione you look wow just wow" "Is that a compliment?" "oh yes it

is" he said with a smirk on his face. Harry as well said that i looked great. I was in a really happy mood until I boarded the train. Harry, ron, and ginny went to the compartment

while i went to the bathroom. On the way i tripped on something and fell on my knees i quickly coverd my skirt so it wouldn't fly up and expose skin. Then i heard someone

come from the back, but i thought no one was here my mistake I thought. Then i got up and some one said "hellloo" Its was seducive and charming at the same time I

wondered if he was talking to me so I turned around. My eyebrows lifted and the next thing you know there he was standing in front of me with his piercing steel eyes looking up

and down my body until he seen my face. "Oh looky looky here" He snorted then he said "look at the mudblood trying to look pretty, who are you trying to impress pothead or

weasel?" "Shut up malfoy" I snapped "Oh and by the way you think I look nice well thanks, but you don't on the other hand" I said with a smirk "oh in your dreams hunny"

"ewww dont you dare call me hunny you ferret!" His face went from a smirk to a frown than a really big smirk came. "Ohh i'm scared what is the filthy mudblood gonna do

huh?" He said as he was coming foward toward me. "Piss of malfoy" i said while looking no one else was there (i got a bad vibe about this). "Who's scared now granger?" He

said and his face was inches away from mine. I pushed him but he didn't budge, what? I thought to myself dont I have any muscle? I tried again but he pushes even closer

closing me into a wall. "get off malfoy" I said worried, he just smirked even more. Then he said "Wow your so scared mudblood" He retorted with laughter. That ticked me off so

i regained posture and said "No i'm not I would never be scared of a death eaters son!" His face became exteremly mad and his eyes got even more piercing. "dont you fucking

dare compare me to my dad, you ugly mudbloody bitch!" He said that while slamming me into the little space of the wall. Ouch that hurt really bad, my head hit the wall and

bounced off I could feel the rush of pain overcoming me. "Malfoy get off me" i squeaked wow i thought is that how my voice would come out at a time like this? I could feel his

breath against my neck, I was really trying hard to get out of my horrible spot but that was imposible he was way taller than me (I am 5, 6") he was like towering over me. Oh

my gosh "get the fuck off of me!" I yelled and he just got even closer. I thought to myself is this how I really was gonna stay I mean no teacher no body coming to help me?

Then he said slyly "hey no ones coming to help you" and I could feel the smile that spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**For me to write the next chapter pls review review review enlighten me of what you think, anything I should work on? **

**Pls review ****thx so much hope you liked it ;)**

**Much love: Tina **


End file.
